User blog:ClonetrooperCobb/New Blog Post "Going for Gold: Defining your League standards"
Today, AZACOR, my partner in "Life in Low Elo" released an article introducing himself and giving advice on how to improve your mindset and gameplay in your journey to your "League standard." "Howdy All, This is AZACOR speaking. The other half of the Life in Low Elo enterprise. League of Legends is a simple game. It's a game about breaking towers, and destroying an opposing teams base. It is also, the most complicated non-complicated thing to do. It's not complicated for the aforementioned reasons. It's complicated due to the many different champions, builds, matchup's, team comps, gold income, objective count, ultimates, ganks, summoner spells, ranked system, creep score, wards...I could go on! But despite how contextual this game is, the most complicated of all are the fellow players you encounter. For a community as vast as League of Legends it seems like everyone blends together. There comes a certain point when one can't see the difference between the five players on the opposing team, and the four people by random chance you are matched up with to somehow form a functioning unit. We as League players get defensive, and closed off. We hate having to deal with these other players who as far as we can tell, have no interest in doing what is best for the team. Or at least in our viewpoint, what is best for the team. And you feel out of control. Why is TF 0-8? Why isn't Lee Sin ganking? Why didn't top lane go tank? Why is our Janna not peeling? Why doesn't our ADC have Diamond level farm? .....It feels like this jerk, (or multiple jerks) is hijacking my destiny to win this game! If I can only control his/her actions we can turn this around. I have a sad truth to share, you can't control the gameplay of others. If only free will didn't exist am I right? Acknowledge who is willing to communicate and try to get that win, and who isn't. Bear in mind that you can't keep beating on a dead horse. You can't keep telling the ADC with Warmogs to sell it and buy a Last Whisper in the name of all that is holy, if that very ADC has been toxic and refuses to acknowledge said advice. Some people just want to watch the world burn, you might think to yourself. Or maybe that person is just plum foolish and isn't worth your energy. That's usually the case. When it comes to such toxicity and blatant disregard for the teams well being, just brush it off, as hard as it is sometimes, and focus on what YOU can do for your team. This is going to be one of our main goals on the blog, too showcase what each champion's, or roles functionality is within a team, and what they can do on their own. And what you as a player can control. You are not alone in the desire to improve. League of Legends is a stressful game. For all the reasons listed above, and for the grind it takes to achieve the goal you set for yourself. I myself had a goal. I started playing League in January of 2014. I have been playing Video Games since I was three years old, primarily console. I have done any style of game you can name. FPS, RPG, RTS, MMO, online TCG, fighting games, side scroller, etc. etc. I had only played one MOBA before I stumbled into League, and that was Guardians Of Middle Earth for Xbox 360. I stayed away from PC due to my lack of fondness for using a keyboard and mouse, (and I'm a writer for a living, the irony isn't lost on me) but after seeing some gameplay samples, and my thirst for the best MOBA in the world, I got sucked into Summoner's Rift. And fell immediately under its spell. It was the most competitive, and gratifying game I have come across. So many combos of champions for matchup's and comps. So much to learn, with five roles to master, and mechanics to adapt too. Builds, and item sets, runes and masteries, wonder of wonders this game was to me. I loved the lore, the skins, the possibilities. And I loved the challenge. I learned to love the Keyboard and mouse, and began ranked queues within three months of playing. My placements landed me in Silver IV and I was surprised by that outcome. I had the privellage to meet some fine individuals, CT being one of them. On my own, in the cold darkness of solo queue. With even more incentive to grasp the color of Midas, Victorious Morgana was revealed. The Season skin reward for Gold and higher players. Now dear readers, you must understand, in what seemed like 50% of my games, at a minimum, a MINIMUM I played Support every 1 of 3 games. And Morgana was my dear love, the ultimate counter top level support who made me love the role. I shall trudge though the valley of death for you, Fallen Angel. Gold V was all it would take. It proceeded to be a slug out. Win one, lose one. Often in ludicrous fashion. Have a 16-4-14 Brand win, followed by a 5-2-17 Nautilus loss....due to our ADC AFK. I got to Promotional's twice and in a single series had a Veigar support go 0-12. In short I ran out of hours, ran out of days. November 11th 2014 rolled around and I concluded season 4 with 88 LP in Silver I. The final games all blended together. League of Legends is meant to be a fun game. And it is, it's a beautiful game, truly. But I was so high strung, and so upset with what I didn't achieve, I didn't appreciate what I had. You must learn from your mistakes of course, and a headful of doubt is normal. But the minute you start second guessing your own abilities, then your finished. In ten months with no major PC experience, I reached a rank that I didn't think was realistic when I first started. Learned all five positions, and I got to be able to own every champion, and now can proudly say out of 124 Champs, I can play them all, over a 100 of them with unwavering confidence. Raised my game awareness, and tried to be consistent player. And made some great friends who put their trust in me to be "the fill guy". So I'm still going for Gold V. That's my standard. Anything else is just gravy. And now in season five I'm battle hardened, more experienced then I was. Still as thirsty, yearning to showcase what I know, and start filling the blanks of what I don't. And that's what we here at Life In Low Elo want to share with you." I hope you all enjoyed AZACOR's indepth knowledge of this great game. Full article at: lifeinlowelo.blogspot.com Category:Blog posts